


Ready to Write a New Chapter

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, forecast is pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: Saizo is finally ready to have a family with little wifey.  He wants his absolute devotion to her known.





	Ready to Write a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

He should really be working. He had a new volume of his popular Lover's Guide to put to paper, but perhaps this could be considered inspiration in a way. His brush dipped teasingly into his chosen ink before returning to the same spot it had been before. His wrist and fingers gave delicate twists and swirls and flicks as he wrote something over and over, his eyes raising to watch his wife's response.

"Saizo, please..." He saw the bead of sweat trickle down the long, pale line of her throat, slide deliciously between her bared breasts, before coming to rest in the dip between her ribs. Her arms were tied with her obi, secured above her head, and her robes were parted, leaving her completely open to his watchful eyes. Her legs were spread as wide as she could hold them, and she trembled with the effort of holding herself still under his gaze.

"Concentrate, little lady. What am I writing?" Another dip of his expensive new brush into the well of her arousal and he returned to her clit, where the fine bristles coated in her desire tickled and traced in repetitive motions. It was just enough stimulation to keep her on edge, but not enough to bring her over to rapture. 

His eyes raked possessively over his wife's body, taking in every inch of flushed skin, every sign of her delirious need for relief. He should be writing. But he'd been on a mission for weeks before and truly, he had missed his beautiful little wifey with everything inside him. He could barely stand not to take her immediately. His own body was alive with fire, desire racing frantically through his veins, his entire being throbbing with the necessity of laying claim.

He brought his gaze to meet hers as she tried not to pant, to hold still as he'd taught her, his obedient little wifey. Her breathing was still heavy, and no amount of effort could hide her responses from him. He focused on that eye contact, urging her to understand what he needed her to say. 

"Little lady... little wifey..." His brush dipped again, bringing more arousal to her hyper sensitive clit, watching her bite her lip until it nearly bled in her effort to keep from bucking her hips to seek more pressure. 

Feel it. Understand. Please. My little wife. My light. My reason to live. Mine, mine, mine. The possessive words were spoken in his heart, which beat wildly, as he schooled himself to remain calm and cool, to continue his teasing. He wanted to take her, now and hard, but first he needed her to understand, he needed...

"Oh Saizo, I'm yours, of course I'm yours, only yours, always yours." He could see tears in her eyes. Tears of love, tears of frustration, her need hitting a breaking point. But finally she'd understood. He was writing his own name upon her most private, most sensitive spot. He was marking her. And now he would mark her in other ways. 

He set the brush slowly and carefully on his nearby desk. Then his own naked body reared over her, as he pushed her legs up, folding her to accept him. He drove himself deep, one hard, achingly perfect thrust that filled her completely and lost him what little control he had left. 

His hands bruised her pale, plump thighs as he slammed himself into her over and over, her gasps and whimpers of pleasure only serving to encourage his ferocity. He loved her so fiercely. He would die for her, he would live for her. He was hers so completely, which is why he had such need to claim her, to know he wasn't alone in this desperate, mad, pure love he knew he didn't deserve.

His skin slapped against hers, his balls smacking wetly against her, the sting causing them to tighten in readiness for release. She nearly sobbed in joy at being stretched and so full of him, her body was a tight, heavenly heat that grabbed him, stroking him to greater heights of madness and pleasure. He couldn't bear to meet his end alone, he must surely take her with him.

"Now, little lady, you're such a good girl, taking me so well." He grunted as he spoke, trying and failing to hide his impending orgasm from her. Her eyes flashed with added heat, knowing she was unraveling him as only she could. "Behave yourself and come for me, beautiful wifey, come all over my cock for me and I'll give you what you want most." It was a command, perhaps a barter, but inside he knew he was begging. He needed her pleasure as much as he needed his own. Needed to be the one that tore her apart with soul shattering ecstasy and filled her with his love.

He snuck a hand between their bodies and roughly flicked her clit as he pumped harshly with his hips. His body ignored his will and a stunning and agonizing pleasure swept from his heart to his balls and spread. His cock thickened as he felt the first pulse of his release. At that moment, he felt his wife's walls clench and throb around him, increasing his pleasure immeasurably. It forced her name from his lips in a hoarse cry.

He stared into her eyes as she wailed her release for him. So loud, so uninhibited, all his. His name also fell from her lips, painted in a voice so full of love it nearly broke him. His last thrusts were wild as he milked himself in her body. Giving her all of himself, filling her with his seed. She wanted a family so badly, with him. He would give her anything, even this, now. He was ready. They were ready.

He hovered over her for a few moments, just breathing in the scent of their shared passion, indulging himself in the slick, debauched feel of her under him. Then he slowly slid himself from her body and sat back to admire her.

She didn't immediately unfold herself, she shook as she held herself in place, still exposed to him. Her smile was brilliant as he slowly scanned downward. His eyes glinted even more possessively when he studied the swollen, well fucked flesh between her thighs. His expression must have pleased her, because he saw her clench and watched as a dribble of his cum was pushed out, trickling slowly down.

"Tsk, tsk, little wifey, don't waste my hard work." He scooped up the drops of cum and very slowly and deliberately pushed them back into her body, eliciting a wanton moan from her. He stared at her, just holding his finger inside of her, as though to keep it all inside. He had made this choice. They had a future together. Finally, they would have a family together. No running, not ever again, no matter what, unless it was towards her, but never again away.


End file.
